


Smooth touch

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Drabble, in response to the prompt"Cauldron"Would be Ron mature enough for see his Hermione dancing with Krum?





	Smooth touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Ron, let’s dance together."  
  
"We will if you kiss me."  
  
Ron and Hermione were in the Burrow’s backyard where Bill's wedding guests were dancing. The July evening was hot with a light breeze dancing around the trees.  
  
Ron didn’t much like dancing, but he'd learned a few days earlier with his mother's help. He'd asked her to promise not to tell anyone, especially Ginny.  
  
As Ron was leaning in to kiss Hermione, a male figure approached.  
  
"Hermownninny, may I dance with you?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
Ron gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I’ll be waiting at the sweets table, love."  
  
Hermione put her arms around his neck kissed him and whispered,   
"Did I mention I love you?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah, but you should say it again after the dance."   
  
Ron sat eating a slice of chocolate cake. Harry joined him, filling his cup with punch from a cauldron that Mr. Weasley had prepared.  
  
"I was wondering where’s my real best friend, Ron... because some aliens must have taken him away."  
  
"What-? Who’s alllibens?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Never mind. Hermione’s beaming. Well done, mate."  
  
Ron nodded. "He’s her friend. And a cool bloke. Besides, I know who she fancies, so there isn’t any reason to be jealous."  
  
"Oh, our little brother's being so mature! I’m impressed, George!" The twins joined them.  
  
Then Hermione returned. She sat on Ron’s lap and looked surprised. "I don’t understand. Five minutes of dancing, and Viktor started scratching his arms like mad and went away!"  
  
The twins and Harry snorted.  
  
Fred winked. "I should thank Krum for testing our new Smooth Skin Lotion. I’m afraid he'll never shake George’s hand again, though."  
  
Hermione frowned. Ron did his best look of indignation and kissed her neck. She seemed to forget the prank immediately.

  
  
~Spider  



End file.
